


All Mine

by vaniIIanight



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Bottom Im Changkyun | I.M, Boys Kissing, Complete, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Field Trip, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Peace, Rough Kissing, Short, Surprise Kissing, This Is STUPID, Top Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaniIIanight/pseuds/vaniIIanight
Summary: In which on a school winter break trip, Changkyun is placed in a cabin with six other boys.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk
Kudos: 25





	1. Welcome

"Welcome everyone! I am one of the teachers that will be watching you all a.k.a your trip supervisor, my name is Lee Taemin but you can all call me Mr. Taemin"  
Taemin says.  
"Also, I know I'm incredibly good looking, but keep in mind I'm still a teacher, despite how young I look, thank you"  
Taemin says while smiling.

"Hello, I am your second trip supervisor, Leeteuk! Like Taemin, please keep in mind that I am a teacher, despite how awfully young and beautiful I look."  
Leeteuk says confidently.

"Okay, as you all know only 30 students were picked for this all expenses paid trip, so we will be splitting you all up into the five cabins we rented."  
Taemin says.  
"As for activities, you can do whatever you want, theres plenty to do in Hong Kong, but if you have no ideas, then ask us and we will recommend some fun places to go."  
Taemin says.

"Also, their are three bedrooms and four bathrooms per cabin, roommate situation and such is the head of each cabins problem."  
Leeteuk says.

"Cabin #1, Jackson, Youngjae, Mark, Jaebum, Yugyeom, Jinyoung, and Bambam"  
Leeteuk says  
"Here are all of your keys, the cabin is in that direction, it is cabin number 16, head of the cabin is Jaebum, enjoy!"  
Leeteuk says directing the seven towards their cabin.

"Alright, cabin #2, Jin, Namjoon, Jimin, Jungkook, Yoongi, Taehyung, and Hoseok."  
Taemin says.  
"Here are the keys, it's cabin number 17, head of the cabin is Namjoon, enjoy!"  
Taemin says smiling.

"Okay, cabin #3, Hwasa, Yongsun, Wheein, and Moonbyul"  
Leeteuk says.  
"Here's the keys, cabin head is Yongsun, cabin number 18, enjoy!"  
Leeteuk says smiling.

"Cabin #4, Joy, Wendy, Yeri, Irene, and Seulgi."  
Taemin says.  
"Here are the keys, cabin number is 19, cabin head is Irene, enjoy!"  
Taemin says.

"Last cabin, which is #5, Hyungwon, Shownu, Wonho, Kihyun, Jooheon, Minhyuk and Changkyun."  
Leeteuk says.  
"Cabin head is Wonho, cabin number is 20, here are the keys, enjoy yourselves!"  
Leeteuk finishes.

"That was easy, nobody was talking they're all so obedient."  
Leeteuk says happily.

"Usually the students save reckless behavior until there's no trip supervisors around, so you can bet they're yodeling in their cabins right now."  
Taemin says.


	2. Roommates

"So, I'm the cabin head, huh..."  
Wonho says

"Yup."  
Minhyuk responds

"Well I guess I'll assign roommates"  
Wonho says  
"Changkyun can room with–"

"ME!"  
Jooheon yells

"Actually, I was going to have him room with me"  
Wonho says

"Well since you both want to room with him maybe you both should room together, and I can room with Changkyun"  
Hyungwon says

"How about you join them then? And I'll just be with Changkyun"  
Kihyun says

"Three people can't be in one room"  
Hyungwon says

"On the contrary, there are 3 rooms and seven of us, so one set of three people have to share a room together"  
Shownu says

"Okay, judging on everything I just heard, Hyungwon, Wonho and Jooheon are in one room, Shownu and Kihyun can be in one, and I'll go with Minhyuk I guess, is that fine?"  
Changkyun says

"Yeah sure, whatever you prefer, that'll make you comfortable"  
Wonho says smiling at Changkyun

"Kiss-up."  
Kihyun says quietly

"You heard him now go to you rooms and unpack!"  
Wonho yells

"Shall we?"  
Minhyuk says

"Yep, let's go"  
Changkyun says walking upstairs to an empty bedroom with Minhyuk

"So, which bed do you want?"  
Changkyun asks

"Cutest picks first"  
Minhyuk smirks

"Could you please not, it's bad enough my ex is in the same cabin as me, I don't need you hitting on me"  
Changkyun says tiredly

"Who's your ex?"  
Minhyuk asks

"None of your business, now pick a bed"  
Changkyun says bluntly.

"Fine, the one on the right"  
Minhyuk says.

"Okay"  
Changkyun says unpacking his things.

"It's seems the only reason everyone wanted to room with you was because you were cute, because you are surely not a sparkling conversationalist"  
Minhyuk says plopping on his bed.

"Wow, thanks"  
Changkyun says

"Tell me about yourself"  
Minhyuk says

"Why?"  
Changkyun says.

"Because, although you aren't very friendly towards me, I still want to get to know you, you gotta get past the bad and straight to the good"  
Minhyuk says smiling

"Fine."  
Changkyun says.


	3. Thank you

"Uhh, where do I start?"  
Changkyun says sitting down  
"How much do you wanna know?"  
Changkyun says looking in Minhyuk's direction

"As much as you'll tell me."  
Minhyuk says

"Uh, okay..."  
Changkyun says thinking for a minute  
"Uh, my favorite color is dark purple, I like cats, snow, and solitude, and I dislike hot weather, reptiles, and people that talk to much"  
Changkyun says  
"I have two ex boyfriends, and one ex girlfriend, my mother walked out of my family when I was six, and I had a cat named Jiji, but she died in a house fire."  
Changkyun continues

"I'm sorry about your cat, I hope she rests in peace"  
Minhyuk says

"Thank you, she was really the best, it's like she knew just what to do and when to do it, that's why she was my best friend"  
Changkyun says smiling faintly

"You're adorable."  
Minhyuk says petting Changkyun's head softly.

"What, why?"  
Changkyun says, confused

"You were just sitting there, with that small cute smile on your face, it was adorable"  
Minhyuk says standing over the younger boy.

"Thanks..."  
Changkyun mumbles.

"You're welcome."  
Minhyuk says.  
"Well, shall we find a restaurant to eat at?"  
Minhyuk adds.

"Both of us?"  
Changkyun asks.

"Yup, my treat."  
Minhyuk says petting the younger boy again.

"Okay...just let me grab a shower and we can go."  
Changkyun says.

"Alright."  
Minhyuk says.

After five minutes of Changkyun leaving to get in the shower, a loud ear-splitting scream fills the silence.

"Changkyun?!"  
Minhyuk says.

"I'm fine, I just didn't know the water would come from the roof of the shower that's all..."  
Changkyun says.

"Ugh, Why are you so cute? I really need an answer."  
Minhyuk says, leaning against the outside of the bathroom door with a fond smile on his face.

"Probably because I'm dumb."  
Changkyun says.

"Hehe, I'm pretty sure you're really smart, your probably just clumsy."  
Minhyuk says.

"Let me guess? That's cute too?"  
Changkyun says.

"How'd you know?"  
Minhyuk says while giggling.

"Look at you two getting along so well, that was fast, I'm kinda jealous."  
Wonho says after walking over.

"Oh, hi Wonho."  
Minhyuk says.

"Hello, are you doing anything today?"  
Wonho asks.

"Yeah me and Changkyun are gonna grab a bite to eat after he gets out the shower."  
Minhyuk says happily.

"Oh, alright, enjoy yourselves."  
Wonho says, forcing a smile.

"You ready?"  
Changkyun says walking out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"Yeah, you look beautiful."  
Minhyuk says.

"Stop, you're making me feel like this is a date or something?"  
Changkyun whines.

"It can be if you want."  
Minhyuk says, winking.

"Nope, I'm good let's just go, as friends."  
Changkyun walking downstairs to the door.

"Fine."  
Minhyuk sulks.


	4. Ex

"Did you enjoy your food?"  
Minhyuk says

"Yeah, what about you?"  
Changkyun says

"Yup, it was delicious"  
Minhyuk says cheerfully  
"You okay? You look like there's something on your mind"  
Minhyuk says

"Yeah, do you mind?"  
Changkyun says

"Go ahead, I'm listening"  
Minhyuk says

"Well, you know how I said my ex is in our cabin? It's Jooheon..."  
Changkyun says  
"And I'm just really scared because while we were together, he constantly cheated on me, sometimes when he got angry he would take out on me on me, and when he wasn't with someone else he always smothered me, so when I saw him wanting to be my roommate, I figured that he wanted to talk to me or something, and that just freaked me out, and I couldn't stop thinking about it since."  
Changkyun says morosely

"I'm so sorry"  
Minhyuk says getting up to give the younger a hug

"No, no, I'm okay now just worried"  
Changkyun says, returning the hug

"Well don't be worried, I promise I'll keep him away from you"  
Minhyuk says smiling

"You don't have to do that for me..."  
Changkyun says

"No, I want to, he should have never done those things and I don't want him to do it again."  
Minhyuk says

"Minhyuk..."  
Changkyun says  
"Thank you"  
Changkyun says smiling

"Anything for someone as beautiful as you"  
Minhyuk says

"Oh my goodness, don't you have a girlfriend or something?"  
Changkyun says

"It would be boyfriend, and yes I do, they're in the same cabin as us"  
Minhyuk says

"Who is it?"  
Changkyun asks

"You."  
Minhyuk says running away afterwards

"I am not your boyfriend!"  
Changkyun says chasing the older boy

\- Next Day

"Hey, why'd you all wanna be Changkyun's roommate anyways?"  
Wonho asks

"Not gonna lie, I just thought he was cute."  
Kihyun says

"Same."  
Shownu says

"I agree."  
Hyungwon says

"Ah, so we all have similar reasons."  
Wonho says.  
"I actually had a crush on him for a few months now, but when I finally confessed it was too late, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't even know my name."  
Wonho explains.

"I wanted to be his roommate because we actually did date at some point, but I screwed everything up, and now I just want a chance to rekindle our love."  
Jooheon says.

"Well with Minhyuk in the picture, that might be a problem"  
Shownu says.

"How so?"  
Wonho and Jooheon say in unison.

"C'mon, we all know that kids a charmer, even Changkyun could succumb to Minhyuk's advances soon enough."  
Kihyun says.

"But he'll only put on the charms for him if he actually likes him"  
Hyungwon says.

"So it all depends on how Minhyuk feels, if he likes him it's over for both of you"  
Kihyun says.

"Well then I guess I'll have to just keep him away from Minhyuk won't I?"


	5. Crush

"Why do you keep flirting with me? Do you have a crush on me or something?!"  
Changkyun says

"I suppose."  
Minhyuk says

"Oh my god"  
Changkyun says attempting to leave the room.

"Don't!"  
Minhyuk says running over to the door trapping Changkyun in between the door and Minhyuk's body.

"Let go of my hand! Let me go!"  
Changkyun says

"Only if you turn around."  
Minhyuk says.

"I can't, you're pressing me up against the door."  
Changkyun says.

As Minhyuk backs up a bit, Changkyun turns around just to be given a kiss from the older boy.

The two's lips were together for only a few seconds but neither of them could recall how long it actually was.

"Why..."  
Changkyun says.

"Because I was scared..."  
Minhyuk says dramatically.

"Of me leaving the room?"  
Changkyun questions.

"I didn't want you to leave without me, or at least without me knowing that you're thinking about me."  
Minhyuk says with devilish grin.

"Why do I have to be thinking about you?"  
Changkyun says.

"Because I don't want you to ever forget about me."  
Minhyuk says playfully

"And you thought this was the perfect solution?"  
Changkyun asks.

"Yup!"  
Minhyuk says.

"I can't believe you."  
Changkyun says  
"I would never forget about you, you're the only one I have right now judging on how I barely know anyone else in here"  
Changkyun says smiling at the taller boy.

"Oh, really?"  
Minhyuk says smiling back.

"Yeah"  
Changkyun says.

"What the fuck just happened?"  
Minhyuk says.

"What do you mean?"  
Changkyun says.

"It's just, yesterday, when we first met, it's safe to say you hated my guts, but now, I just kissed you and it's fine?"  
Minhyuk says confusedly.

"Because, you nicer than I originally thought"  
Changkyun says.

"But I kissed you!"  
Minhyuk says.

"Yeah, I don't mind, it's not like it was my first kiss or something"  
Changkyun says laughing  
"Was that YOUR first kiss?"  
Changkyun adds.

"No, but I guess I just read you wrong, that's all..."  
Minhyuk says calmly.  
"Well go ahead and be on your way"  
Minhyuk says.

"Alright, and I promise I'll be thinking of you and only you"  
Changkyun says playfully, leaving and blowing Minhyuk a kiss.

"How sweet! You can be like that with him but not with me?"


	6. Change

"Wonho? What do you mean?"  
Changkyun says

"What I mean is, you know I've liked you for ages, and when I finally confessed, you turned me down for no reason, and now you do this?"  
Wonho says

"I told you I didn't think we would be good together because of our different personalities and how possessive you are! Not for no reason."  
Changkyun whispers while pushing Wonho further away from the room door  
"And also there isn't anything between me and Minhyuk"  
Changkyun says

"You think I was born yesterday? I heard your conversation with him."  
Wonho says  
"If y'all are nothing, than you're truly a worse person than I thought, leading him on the same way you did to me."  
Wonho says.

"I'm not leading him on and I didn't lead you on!"  
Changkyun says

"You had me convinced that if I changed you'd accept me, but you didn't."  
Wonho says

"I never told you to change, you came to that decision on your own, now get away from me."  
Changkyun says angrily  
"And besides, you haven't even changed, if anything you just got more jealous and possessive than before."  
Changkyun says leaving.

"What did I just over hear? Why were you yelling at him?"  
Minhyuk says walking into the Hall upon Changkyun's exit

"Oh? You overheard and you didn't do anything? you just listened and didn't rush to his side to defend him?"  
Wonho smirks.

"Because it was none of my business, I'm not going to follow him everywhere, people need their space."  
Minhyuk says

"But if you don't, he'll will take your absence as an opportunity to cheat or something."  
Wonho says.

"Cheat? He can't cheat on me if we're not even together."  
Minhyuk says.

"And it's that mindset, that way of thinking, the fact that you'd treat Changkyun like he's some whore that would leave any moment, that makes him dislike you so much."  
Minhyuk says irritatedly  
"Helpful tip, stop believing that you are the only one who wants a relationship to last when the other person is just as capable of being a good and loyal partner, not just you."  
Minhyuk says before walking away.


	7. Talk

"You wanted to talk?"  
Changkyun says

"Thanks for meeting me"  
Jooheon says sipping his tea

"If it's about wanting to get back together or some shit you can forget it"  
Changkyun says sitting down

"No it's about Minhyuk..."  
Jooheon says

"What about him? Why does everyone have something to say about him to me?"  
Changkyun says irritatedly

"I'm sorry but, he's not who you think he is, he's a player he's probably led on more girls and guys than the amount of people on this trip, heck, he's probably led on everyone in our school"  
Jooheon says

"And why do I need to know this?"  
Changkyun says

"Because I don't want him to break your heart like he's broken everybody else's"  
Jooheon says  
"You may not believe it, but I still care about you"  
Jooheon says

"Sure, if you care about me and don't want me to get my heart broken and get hurt, then why did you do exactly that? I'd have better chances with Minhyuk than with you"  
Changkyun says standing up  
"Now please, stop I don't want to see you again, just accept that and maybe we could be friends"  
Changkyun says leaving

\- Next Day

"Good morning beautiful."  
Minhyuk says as Changkyun walks into the kitchen

"Good morning, did you make breakfast?"  
Changkyun says, still obviously tired.

"Shownu helped, give him some love too."  
Minhyuk says laughing.

"I didn't even give you any love"  
Changkyun says running his fingers through his hair.

"So you just wake up like that?"  
Hyungwon says upon entering the kitchen with Kihyun

"Basically."  
Kihyun says  
"I can teach you my tricks if you want."  
Kihyun says giggling

"Maybe I'll take you up on that offer."  
Hyungwon says

"It's a date!"  
Kihyun says.

"So you both are just gonna practice looking pretty together?"  
Shownu asks.

"Yup."  
Kihyun and Hyungwon say in unison.

"Breakfast is served!"  
Minhyuk says.

"That looks amazing, I had no idea you could cook."  
Changkyun says.

"Yeah, I'm the total package aren't I?"  
Minhyuk says while giggling.

"No you're not you're annoying."  
Changkyun says kicking Minhyuk's leg under the table.

"Good morning guys..."  
Jooheon says sitting down.

"Good morning as well"  
Wonho says sitting down shortly after Jooheon.

"You both seem sad, you okay?"  
Minhyuk says.

"Like you would care."  
Wonho and Jooheon say in unison

"What did he do?!"  
Changkyun says confusedly

"You know what? Nothing, he did nothing, you've already told me you aren't interested so I'm not going to ruin what I may have left with you by acting this way towards him."  
Jooheon says

"Wasn't that easy? Now you've earned friendship points~"  
Changkyun says smiling.

"What?"  
Minhyuk says confusedly

"Wonho you turn~"  
Changkyun says

"Not after what he said to me"  
Wonho says taking his breakfast and leaving.

"Does he know I made that?"  
Minhyuk says laughing

"And I helped!"  
Shownu says.

"Yes, yes you did"  
Minhyuk says.


	8. Peck

"Did you enjoy your breakfast?"  
Minhyuk says.

"Yes, it was delicious..."  
Changkyun says blankly.

"What's on your mind?"  
Minhyuk says patting the spot on his bed next to him.

"I've been wondering, what made Wonho suddenly hate you? Like, what did you say to him?"  
Changkyun says before sitting down.

"Oh, it was nothing"  
Minhyuk says.

"Clearly it wasn't nothing, Wonho's not usually like that.."  
Changkyun says.

"What is he usually like?"  
Minhyuk asks.

"Talkative, he'd want to share why he doesn't like you, instead of just saying it then leaving."  
Changkyun says  
"Whatever you said must of hit him hard."  
Changkyun says

"I over heard you both talking and after you left I told him, he should stop believing that he is the only one that wants a relationship to last."  
Minhyuk says.

"Why?"  
Changkyun says.

"Because, he treated you as if, you'd cheat on him or something if someone better came along."  
Minhyuk says.

"He thinks I led him on and then changed my mind and... started leading you on."  
Changkyun says.

"Are you leading me on?"  
Minhyuk asks.

"I'm not trying to..."  
Changkyun says.

"Well, I know this isn't a good time but as long as we're talking about us, do you want to go out with me later tonight?"  
Minhyuk says grabbing Changkyun's hand.

"Uh, sure, yeah that sounds nice, really nice."  
Changkyun says while clearing his throat.

"I like when you get shy, don't try to hide it."  
Minhyuk says pinching Changkyun's cheek.

"Stop it, you've won, isn't that enough?"  
Changkyun says hiding his face.

"Hey look at me."  
Minhyuk says.

"I don't trust you."  
Changkyun says looking at Minhyuk still covering his mouth and cheeks.

After the two share a gaze for a few seconds Minhyuk grabs Changkyun's arm and pulls them away from his face kissing the smaller boy on the lips afterwards.

"Why?"  
Changkyun says.

"Because you're adorable."  
Minhyuk says giving him one last peck on his lips.

"I agreed to one date, we aren't dating yet!"  
Changkyun says.

"Yet? What do you mean by yet?"  
Minhyuk says pushing Changkyun on the bed and climbing on top of him before tickling him.

"I didn't mean to say that! Let me go...!"  
Changkyun whines.

"Give me a kiss and I'll let you go."  
Minhyuk says

"Fine."  
Changkyun says giving Minhyuk a quick peck on his lips.

Minhyuk turns Changkyun's peck into something more as slow yet breathy moans quietly escape the younger boys mouth.

Minhyuk grabs the back of the smaller boys head as he slowly unbuttons the boys shirt as their tongues continue to collide, resulting in slight panting from the younger.

"Hey, you guys, Leeteuk is here to check on everyone come downstairs"  
Wonho yells through the door.

"W-We have to.... stop, you... need to s-stop"  
Changkyun says attempting to push Minhyuk off.

"Okay... I'll stop... for now."  
Minhyuk says before catching his breath and separating himself from the younger boy.


	9. Love

"Great everyone is here right?"  
Leeteuk asks

"Looks like it."  
Kihyun says

"Uh, Changkyun your shirt is unbuttoned a little."  
Hyungwon says.

"Ah, shit!"  
Changkyun says as his cheeks flare red while buttoning up his shirt.

"Oh? What could you have been doing Changkyun? You know school trips aren't the time for that~"  
Leeteuk says teasingly.

"No! I forgot to button it after showering, it's not what you think."  
Changkyun says.

"Alright, so is everyone comfortable in this dorm or do I have to move people?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could return home."  
Shownu says

"Joy said the same thing actually, what for?"  
Leeteuk says

"There's been a family emergency, and I just need to get back as soon as possible."  
Shownu says sadly.

"Alright well, Taemin will be taking you and Joy back to Seoul later today alright I hope everything is alright, now go give this to Taemin so he can book your flight as well."  
Leeteuk says.

"Alright."  
Shownu says leaving

"Aw, I'll miss him"  
Changkyun says while pouting

"Yeah, he was quite a nice guy to be around, scary but nice"  
Kihyun says.

"I hope everything is alright"  
Hyungwon says.

"Yeah"  
Minhyuk agrees.

"So anyone else have an issue of any sort?"  
Leeteuk says as the boys remain silent.  
"No? Alright well I'll be taking my leave, bye~"  
Leeteuk says.

\- Later

"Are you ready?"  
Minhyuk says leaning against the wall wearing a black turtleneck with a black leather jacket and black jeans with black shoes.

"Yeah, what about you?"  
Changkyun says walking out wearing a blue oversized hoodie and white jeans with white sneakers and his hair down and fluffy.

"Yeah, you look so cute."  
Minhyuk says holding the boys hands through his hoodie sleeve which go way past Changkyun's hands.

"You look nice."  
Changkyun says quietly while blushing

"Thank you."  
Minhyuk says.

"Let's go"  
Minhyuk says putting his arm around the smaller boy.

"There's nothing I can do is there? You both clearly love each other, I thought you guys wouldn't make it, but I was wrong."  
Wonho says

"Wonho, don't keep waiting for me, find someone that makes you happy, we can't be together but I know there's someone out there that's perfect for you, so go find them."  
Changkyun says

"Okay, I will, have a nice date you two."  
Wonho says smiling at the two then leaving

"That was easier than I thought, I thought he was going to kill you or something."  
Changkyun says laughing

"Me too."  
Minhyuk says while giggling.

"Well let's get going!"  
Changkyun says cutely as he drags Minhyuk down the stairs and out the door.


	10. Want

\- Back In Seoul 

"I can't believe that Hyungwon and Kihyun are dating."  
Changkyun says laying on Minhyuk's bedroom floor.

"Yeah, I expected Kihyun to get with Shownu."  
Minhyuk says plopping down on the bed  
"Hey, come here."  
Minhyuk says

"What do you want?"  
Changkyun says hopping up and climbing on top of Minhyuk immediately.

"You really know how to make me lose control don't you?"  
Minhyuk says forcing Changkyun's head down for their lips to meet softly.

"Is this what you made me get up for?"  
Changkyun says parting their lips for a moment

"Is there a problem?"  
Minhyuk whispers.

"Not at all."  
Changkyun says as Minhyuk immediately takes his lips back.

Changkyun lighty moans as Minhyuk starts to intertwine their tongues and deepen the kiss

Changkyun slowly moves his hands underneath Minhyuk's shirt slowly removing it as Minhyuk forcefully flips Changkyun over on his back and sits on top of the smaller boy and removes his sweater as he leans down and leaves marks all over the younger boys collarbone.

"Now you're mine, and don't you forget it."  
Minhyuk whispers into Changkyun's ear biting it afterwards.

"All of this... when you... haven't even asked me... to be your boyfriend...?"  
Changkyun says breathlessly.

"Well now I don't need to now do I?"  
Minhyuk says while grinning.

"I suppose not."  
Changkyun says sitting up and forcefully taking the older lips again moaning as he gets pushed back down on the bed.

"Wait... isn't Shownu... coming over later?"  
Changkyun says.

"He's coming at twelve"  
Minhyuk says kissing Changkyun's hand

"Babe, it's twelve."  
Changkyun says as he leans up and pecks the older boys lips softly.

"Shit."  
Minhyuk says.

"You really lost track of time didn't you?"  
Changkyun says kissing the older again while smiling.  
"C'mon, put back on your shirt, and hand me mine."  
Changkyun says as Minhyuk tosses over his shirt.

"Doesn't winter break end tommorow?"  
Minhyuk says.

"Yeah, why?"  
Changkyun says walking over to the taller boy and hopping on his back

"Oh, no reason."  
Minhyuk says turning his head to kiss Changkyun on the cheek.

"We've been kissing every second lately, why is that?"  
Changkyun says hopping down from Minhyuk's back and walking in front of him

"Because."  
Minhyuk says

"Because what?"  
Changkyun says

"I love you."  
Minhyuk says pecking the smaller boy on the lips after each word.

"So are we actually together now?"  
Changkyun asks.

"How many marks do I have to leave on you to believe me? Of course we are."  
Minhyuk says picking Changkyun up in his arms.

"I know we just started dating, but I already want to marry you"  
Changkyun says.

"I couldn't agree more"  
Minhyuk says laughing and spinning the smaller boy around happily kissing him on the lips every second.


End file.
